mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Lao/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Kung Lao's ancestor was defeated by Goro 500 years ago in the pivotal match that saw Shang Tsung attain control of the Mortal Kombat tournament. To him this contest is about more than Earthrealm's freedom. His life's goal has been to slay Goro and win the tournament, thus restoring his family's honor. After being defeated by Liu Kang in a qualifying bout, he disguised himself as one of Shang Tsung's guards to gain admittance. Kung Lao believes he is ready for the challenge. The time to avenge his ancestor is at hand." *'Mortal Kombat X: '"Kung Lao trained with the Shaolin Monks to become one of Earthrealm's most skilled defenders. But his immaturity and impetuousness prevented him from being taken as seriously as his friend Liu Kang. Despite Lao's shortcomings, he was able to defeat both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat. But his life was cut short when Shao Kahn brutally murdered him. In death, Kung Lao's soul was collected by Quan Chi, who used it to create an evil "revenant" version of Kung Lao. He now serves Quan Chi and the Netherrealm." Storyline Mortal Kombat The Shaolin had chosen Liu Kang to represent them in the Mortal Kombat tournament, but Kung Lao, believing that he was Liu Kang's equal, entered the tournament disguised as one of Shang Tsung's guards. He remained hidden until the introduction of Scorpion in one of the tournament matches, at that time Raiden received a vision which told him of the masked guard's true identity. While Shang Tsung asked the crowd of combatants who wished to challenge Scorpion, Raiden approached Kung Lao and told him that the Shaolin had already chosen Liu Kang and, furthermore, that he was not Liu Kang's equal. Determined to prove Raiden otherwise, Kung Lao discarded his disguise and challenged Scorpion, surprising Liu Kang and seemingly upsetting Shang Tsung. Kung Lao was defeated. He was forced to watch for the remainder of the tournament and give his support to Liu Kang as punishment for his indulgence. After Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung, who granted Earthrealm the tournament victory and freedom, Kung Lao joined Sonya Blade, Jax and Johnny Cage to watch Liu Kang being awarded a medal for his victory at a ceremony held at the Wu Shi Academy. The celebration was short-lived as a revitalized Shang Tsung came to the Wu Shi Academy later that night to propose a tournament to Raiden that would be held in Outworld. Raiden rejected Shang Tsung's proposal which caused Shang Tsung to summon a Tarkatan horde which destroyed the Wu Shi Academy and kidnapped Sonya Blade. After defeating the Tarkatan horde, Raiden received a vision of Liu Kang defeating Shao Kahn at the Outworld Tournament. Raiden accepted the tournament challenge but believed that he had to change the outcome of this vision, in order to prevent Armageddon in the future. Kung Lao and Liu Kang were sent by Raiden to free their Shaolin masters while Raiden, Cage and Jax went to meet Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Later on, Kung Lao and Liu Kang met up with Raiden, Cage and Smoke. They went to the wastelands where they were informed by Jade of Kitana's pending execution and that she was being held captive in the tower of Shao Kahn's Fortress. Kung Lao and Liu Kang went to the Tower to rescue Kitana, leaving the others to go to the Coliseum to take part in the tournament. Unable to find Kitana at the Tower, Kung Lao and Liu Kang were confronted by Sheeva and Noob Saibot, who told them that Kitana had been relocated. Kung Lao fought and defeated Noob Saibot. After defeating Noob Saibot, Kung Lao noticed a familiar presence within Noob (possibly assuming Sub-Zero). Afterwards, he watched as Liu Kang fought Sheeva, stating that "four arms against two was hardly a fair fight." and asking if Liu Kang needed any help. At that moment Goro arrived, wanting revenge against Liu Kang. Kung Lao challenged, defeated Goro and demanded Kitana's location and to what Goro answered that she was taken to the Coliseum were he had not doubt she was executed. The Shaolin monks went to the Coliseum, where they saw Kitana chained up. Liu Kang went to Kitana's aid, not willing to take part in the tournament due to Raiden thinking Liu Kang was not the one who was supposed to defeat Shao Kahn. With Smoke and Cage defeated in the tournament and Sonya and Jax no longer in Outworld, Raiden believed that Kung Lao could be the one who should win the tournament and sent him to fight. Kung Lao went up against the combined might of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi and defeated them, fighting Kintaro afterwards. Hearing the boos of the crowd, he took off his hat and gave a few mock bows, celebrating his victory until Shao Kahn killed him by snapping his neck from behind, something that enraged Liu Kang who took revenge on the emperor. Later on, Kung Lao was resurrected by Quan Chi along with the other fallen warriors, as his soul belonged to the sorcerer as payment by Shao Kahn for the Netherrealm's allegiance. When Raiden went to Netherrealm for Quan Chi's assistance to defeat the Outworld invasion, Quan Chi sent Kung Lao along with others to kill him, but Raiden defeated them. Mortal Kombat X Kung Lao returns in Mortal Kombat X, restored to his former human self and freed from Quan Chi's enslavement, though significantly older now. Endings * Mortal Kombat (2011): "Kung Lao had avenged his ancestor's death and saved Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's brutality. In quiet reflection with Raiden at the grave of the Great Kung Lao, he touched the modest stone marker. Images of past events, moments of someone else's life, flashed through his mind, concluding with a lost battle against Goro. Raiden theorized that Kung Lao had unlocked memories of his past life. The Kung Lao that stood before Raiden was in fact the reincarnation of the Great Kung Lao, who had been defeated by Goro 500 years ago. He had accomplished in the present what he could not in the past." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat *Descendant of the Great Kung Lao. *Best friend, rival, and ally of Liu Kang. *Friend and ally of Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax, Kitana, Jade and Smoke. *Raiden is his mentor. *Sneaks into Shang Tsung's island during the first tournament, posing as a Masked Guard. *Challenged Scorpion in the tournament but lost. *Fights alongside his best friend, Liu Kang, to free the Shaolin Masters. *Defeated Noob Saibot. *Defeated Goro while Liu Kang defeated Sheeva. *Defeated both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in a two on one battle. *Defeated Kintaro in Mortal Kombat. *Killed by Shao Kahn. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Defeated by Raiden, while he was under Quan Chi's control. Mortal Kombat X Trivia *Kung Lao's appearance as a masked guard is similar to how he tries to get in the tournament in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Gallery Kung_Lao_dead.png|Kung Lao killed by Shinnok's clone in Mortal Kombat 2011's intro. Kung Lao as a masked guard.JPG|Kung Lao as a Masked Guard. Kung Lao vs Baraka.jpg|Kung Lao vs Baraka in Raiden's vision. Kung_Lao_defeated.jpg|Kung Lao on the ground after being defeated by Scorpion. Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden.jpg|Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden in the first tournament. Kung Lao supports Liu Kang.JPG|Kung Lao supporting Liu Kang. Kung Lao congratulates Liu Kang.JPG|Kung Lao congratulating Liu Kang for his victory over Shang Tsung. Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya and Johnny Cage attending Liu Kang's victory ceremony. Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Kung Lao, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade. Kung Lao and Liu Kang in the Evil Tower.JPG|Kung Lao and Liu Kang in the Evil Tower. Goro vs Kung Lao.PNG|Kung Lao confronts Goro. Kintaro_vs_Kung_Lao.jpg|Kung Lao as he faces off against Kintaro. Kung Lao takes off his hat.PNG|Kung Lao takes off his hat and bows. Kahn kills Kung Lao.PNG|Kung Lao killed by Shao Kahn. Kung Lao ressurected.PNG|Kung Lao resurrected by Quan Chi. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline